


The Comic Inscribement

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Pumpkins, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Sheldon learns Penny has an unexpected skill.





	The Comic Inscribement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



“Penny--”

 

She jumped at the unexpected voice. Turning, she found Sheldon behind her. “Don't sneak up on me like that!” She gestured with her hand, “Especially when I'm holding a knife!” As her breathing and heart rate returned to normal, she had a thought. “Whatever happened to knocking three times?”

 

He gave her one of those patented Sheldon 'why did you ask me a stupid question' looks. “Why would I knock before entering my own apartment?”

 

Penny resisted the urge to scream, but it was a near thing. “This isn't your apartment any more.”

 

“My name is on the lease. Would you like me to show you?”

 

“Yeah, and my name is still on your place.” It had been easier to leave things as they were, and simply swap bills. Besides, the landlord probably would have used the change in arrangements as an excuse to go up on the rent. “Regardless of who's name is where, you need to at least say something before you let yourself in. I nearly had a heart attack.”

 

“That's very unlikely. You're a young, healthy, non-smoker with no family history of cardiac trouble. A minor fright shouldn't--” He broke off as he saw what was on the kitchen island before her. “Penny, what are you doing with my mint condition 1989 Flash annual? And why is it out here in this...mess?”

 

She started to protest that there was no mess, but before she could say anything, she noticed the pumpkin seeds dripping off the counter. _Yeah, it was sort of a mess._ “Don't worry, your comic book is perfectly safe inside its protective baggie.”

 

“That's a sleeve, not a baggie.” He picked it up and examined it, wiping a tiny spot of pumpkin innards from the plastic but apparently finding it undamaged. “That doesn't answer the question of why you had it in the first place.”

 

“I needed it for reference. What do you think?” She stepped to the side and turned the pumpkin that she'd been working on around to face Sheldon.

 

He stared at the design etched into its surface. “I must say, that's an excellent depiction of the Flash.”

 

“You really think so?” It wasn't like Sheldon to throw compliments around, and she wasn't entirely sure that there wasn't a 'Bazinga' coming.

 

“Definitely. I had no idea you were so talented in the art of pumpkin carving.”

 

She shrugged. “Back home in Nebraska they have a carving contest at the fall harvest festival. I used to enter all the categories. It was an easy way to make a few bucks.” She wasn't about to tell him how she'd spent the money. There were some things that Sheldon simply didn't need to know about her misspent youth. Penny began turning the rest of the pumpkins so that he could see them. “I did a whole set for the Halloween party. Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and Aquaman. I thought I could use them to hold bowls full of snacks.”

 

“Hm. I had had my reservations, but if this is any indication, I may enjoy your party after all.”

 

She laughed. Going with a superhero theme had been one of her better ideas. “Just wait till you see the paper plates and cups I got. Now, how about you go put your comic book away and help me clean all this up?”

 

 


End file.
